


Кви про кво, Александр

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst, Dark, M/M, Out of Character, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: - Хмм... – Слегка протянул Бейн, будто размышляя, после чего заключил, - меня больше интересует ваше пение, Александр. Вы мне, я вам. Кви про кво. Откровенность за откровенность. Но не по делу. А лично о вас. Вы мне я вам. Да или нет?





	1. А у меня для вас работа. Даже не работа, а интересное задание

**Author's Note:**

> Ретейлинг "Молчания Ягнят".   
Начало идентично с фильмом, после побега из тюрьмы события начинают различаться.

Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд стоял в полном одиночестве в кабинете, куда его вызвали, выдернув прямо с тренировки. Его серый свитер с небольшой надписью «Академия ФБР» был пропитан потом. Юношу несколько удивляла подобная срочность, но он был заинтригован. Ведь Кроуфорд, с которым ему предстояло встретиться, являлся главой поведенческого отдела, и Лайтвуд мечтал попасть туда после выпуска, чтобы работать с пойманными преступниками, анализировать их и на основе этого помогать в текущих расследованиях.

Голубые глаза с интересом уставились на доску с фотографиями и некоторыми материалами дела Буффало Билла, серийного убийцы, срезающего кожу со своих жертв. Недавно обнаружили пятую девушку. От размышлений об этом маньяке, его оторвало появление Кроуфорда.

— Александр Лайтвуд, — произнес мужчина, — добрый день.

— Здравствуйте, сэр.

— Простите, что оторвал Вас от занятий. — Продолжил тот, снимая пиджак и вешая его. — Вы лучший на курсе, инструкторы вас хвалят.

Алек улыбнулся смущенно и вместе с тем, довольный тем, что его отметили.

— Надеюсь что так, сэр. Оценки ещё не объявляли.

— А у меня для вас работа. — Перешел к делу начальник поведенческого отдела, — даже не работа, а интересное задание, — подытожил Кроуфорд, занимая свое место за столом. Он пролистал находящееся там досье Алека.

— Блестящий диплом по психологии и криминалистике, летняя стажировка в клинике Райцинга. Тут сказано, что по окончании стажировки вы хотите работать у меня.

— Это так, сэр. — Подтвердил Лайтвуд, ощущая волнение. Парень находился буквально в шаге от исполнения собственной мечты. Этот человек пригласил его для того, чтобы дать какое-то поручение!

— Мы опрашиваем всех задержанных серийных убийц, составляем психоповеденческий портрет. Это поможет в нераскрытых делах. Большинство из них охотно идёт на контакт. — Начал он свое объяснение, которое Александру по сути и не требовалось. Юноша прекрасно знал, чем занимается отдел, в котором он так жаждал оказаться. — Вас легко напугать? — Вдруг сменил тему Кроуфорд. — Самый интересный экземпляр отказывается говорить. Я хочу, чтобы вы навестили его в клинике.

— Кто наш объект? — Серьезно спросил Лайтвуд, ощущая внутреннее ликование. Это был отличный шанс проявить себя и получить то место, о котором он так мечтал. Неужели, все происходит наяву?

— Психиатр Магнус Бейн. — Ответил мужчина. — Вряд ли он заговорит с вами, но я скажу, что мы пытались. Если он будет молчать, то составьте отчёт о том, как выглядит он и его камера. Рисует ли этот человек? Если да, то что именно… — он чуть помолчал, позволяя парню переварить услышанное. — Вот его досье, наша анкета и ваше удостоверение. В 8:00 в среду жду ваш отчёт. — Подвел итоги их встречи Кроуфорд.

— Хорошо. — Серьезно ответил юноша, принимая документы и направляясь к выходу, но на половине пути он обернулся и спросил, — Простите, сэр, но что за срочность? Магнус Бейн сидит в тюрьме много лет. Между ним и Буффало Биллом есть какая-то связь?

— Ах, если бы так! — Отмахнулся мужчина. — Будьте крайне внимательны! Поосторожнее с Магнусом Бейном. Доктор Чилтон в клинике проинструктирует вас о мерах безопасности. Не отклоняйтесь от них ни в коем случае. И не делитесь с Магнусом Бейном ничем личным. Не позволяйте ему проникнуть в вашу голову. Просто не забывайте о том, что он такое.

— И что же? — спросил Алек.


	2. Встреча первая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ретейлинг "Молчания Ягнят".   
Начало идентично с фильмом, после побега из тюрьмы события начинают различаться.

— Он чудовище! Настоящий психопат. — С воодушевлением рассказывал доктор Чилтон, главный врач клиники. — Поймать такого живьём — удача! Бейн — наш ценнейший исследовательский материал.

Алека несколько передернуло от того, что местный персонал относится к людям, пусть даже и неизлечимо больным, как к какой-то биомассе для опытов. Но юноша тут же одернул себя. Он здесь сам в исследовательских целях.

— Мы пытались подобраться к нему, — продолжал свою пылкую речь Чилтон, — но Бейн слишком изощрён для наших стандартных тестов. А как он нас ненавидит! Я — его худший враг! — На последней фразе Лайтвуду показалось, что этот человек гордится подобным положением вещей. — Кроуфорд сделал ловкий ход, прислав вас!

— В каком смысле, сэр? — Нахмурился Алек, не особенно довольный подобными поворотами.

— Молодой, привлекательный парень. Бейн не видел таких как вы уже лет восемь. И вы как раз в его вкусе, так сказать. — Доктор посмотрел на гостя, пытаясь определить реакцию на эти слова, но лицо Лайтвуда оставалось бесстрастным. Потому Чилтон заговорил вновь, — а теперь запомните правила: не приближаться и не прикасаться к стеклу, ничего кроме бумаги ему не передавать — ни ручек, ни карандашей, ни скрепок, ни степлеров, использовать лоток для еды, от него никаких вещей не принимать. Вы поняли меня?

— Понял, сэр. — Серьезно ответил Алек, ощущая, как вспотели его ладони. Магнус Бейн был легендарным серийным убийцей, который поедал своих жертв. И раз Кроуфорду вместе со всем поведенческим отделом не удалось чего-либо добиться от этого человека, то и Лайтвуду едва ли улыбнется удача. Но если с ним все-таки пойдут на контакт, то это станет залогом его успеха и карьерных перспектив.

Распрощавшись с Чиплтоном, юноша вошел в небольшое помещение, в котором располагался пост охраны. Его еще раз проинструктировали, после чего впустили в длинный коридор с чередой отсеков, где и содержали психов.

— Его камера последняя, — указал охранник, — там стоит стул.

Пока Алек медленно шел к нужному месту, он с ужасом и отвращением наблюдал за узниками. Неадекватные, странные, пугающие… Один из них крикнул парню, что ощущает запах его пениса. Все это выбивало из колеи и заставляло концентрироваться сильнее. В конце концов, Лайтвуд был профессионалом! Он справится.

Оказавшись около нужной камеры, юноша мысленно отметил, что все прочие в этом отсеке были отгорожены решеткой, но Бейна заперли за прочным стеклом с несколькими небольшими округлыми отверстиями для вентиляции ближе к потолку и несколько у самого пола. Мужчина стоял посреди небольшой комнаты. Унылое, серое помещение с грубой кладкой массивного камня. Внутри висело несколько рисунков, достаточно детальных и красивых. Они изображали те или иные предметы искусства, чаще скульптуры, и парочку старинных зданий. Сам Магнус стоял с ничего не выражающим серьезным лицом, держа руки вдоль тела. Сильный, магнетический взгляд его глубоких, карих глаз сканировал посетителя, буквально забираясь ему под кожу. Одет Бейн был в белую майку и темно-серую, невзрачную робу.

— Добрый день, — пробирающим до дрожи голосом, поздоровался заключенный.

— Доктор Бейн, я Александр Лайтвуд. Поговорим? — Бодро и дружелюбно произнес юноша, улыбаясь.

— Вас прислал ко мне Джек Кроуфорд, да? — Едва заметно приподняв уголки губ, спросил Магнус.

— Вы правы. — Спокойно ответил парень.

— Можно ваше удостоверение? — Вкрадчивым голосом попросил узник. При этом его лицо ничего не выражало. А вот Алек лихорадочно соображал, подбирая возможные варианты наладить контакт.

— Конечно. — Несколько удивленно отозвался он и начал шарить в кармане пиджака, извлекая оттуда документ. Пожалуй, его движения были немного более суетливыми, чем хотелось.

— Чуть ближе. — Спокойно произнес Бейн. Лайтвуд вытянул руку на всю длину. — Ближе. — Ухмыляясь, скомандовал заключенный.

Вся показная веселость мигом выветрилась из юноши, оставляя лишь сосредоточенность и немного страха. Но все же он сделал шаг, приближаясь к стеклу. А затем еще один. На его лице читалась уверенность. Но когда Магнус сам направился к нему, не разрывая зрительного контакта, исследуя голубые глаза своего гостя, Алек ощутил, как замирает его сердце. Этот человек пугал, но в то же время манил, как магнит. Он вызывал любопытство и интерес, а вместе с ними желание оказаться как можно дальше от подобного субъекта.  
Подойдя вплотную к стеклянной перегородке, Бейн опустил глаза, изучая удостоверение.

— Истекает через неделю. Вы не из ФБР, не так ли? — Улыбаясь произнес он, едва заметно подмигнув.

— Я ещё обучаюсь в академии. — Спокойно, но уверенно произнес Лайтвуд, убирая документ. Он хотел показать, что не боится этого человека. Доказать это хотя бы себе самому.

— Джек Кроуфорд прислал ко мне ученика? — Спокойно спросил Магнус, будто прощупывая почву.

— Я стажёр. И мне нужен ваш опыт… Возможно, вы решите готов я к этой работе или нет. — Пуская в ход весь свой шарм проговорил юноша. Он понимал, что этот человек намного умнее и опытнее, что он знает все уловки и игры, к которым могут прибегать врачи или агенты. Потому попытка продемонстрировать свое зависимое от Бейна положение, казалась Алеку неплохим ходом.

— Мм… — Протянул Магнус. — Вы ловко выкручиваетесь, агент Лайтвуд. — На его лице скользнула улыбка, не трогающая глаз. А вот парень напрягся, пытаясь понять, как дальше пойдет их беседа.

— Что ж… Сядьте. — Все тем же вкрадчивым голосом велел мужчина.

Алек кивнул и подчинился, испытывая неловкость и лихорадочно пытаясь хоть как-то просчитать Магнуса. Инициатива их диалога оставалось полностью во власти Бейна. Этого опасного и непредсказуемого человека. Юноша неловко осмотрелся вокруг, будто примериваясь к новому положению. Магнус наблюдал за ним с едва заметной улыбкой, которая исчезла, когда он заговорил:

— Теперь ответьте, что вам сказал Никс? Мой сосед, скорострельный Никс. Он зашипел. Что он сказал?

— Я чувствую запах твоего члена. — Ответил Александр, пытаясь сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица. Ему было неприятно озвучивать такие вещи. Тем более обсуждать их с подобной спорной личностью.

— Ясно… — Протянул Бейн, после чего отвел взгляд в сторону, будто размышляя над услышанным. Затем он вновь заглянул в голубые глаза Алека. — Должен признать, я — нет.  
Магнус привстал на цыпочки и потянулся носом к отверстиям в стекле, сделав глубокий вдох. Он зажмурился и приятно выдохнул.

— Олдспайс. И иногда духи Hugo Boss, но не сегодня.

Мужчина выглядел довольным собой и наблюдал за тем, как ерзает на своем стуле Алек, бегая взглядом по камере и пытаясь взять себя в руки.

— Это ваши рисунки, доктор? — Вдруг спросил парень, ухватившись хоть за что-то.

— А… — Выдохнул Магнус. — Собор Дуома, вид с Бельведера. Бывали во Флоренции?

Он буквально вцепился взглядом в своего посетителя, словно ловил каждое его движение.

— Такие подробности по памяти? — Улыбнувшись и слегка прищурившись, уточнил Александр. Он проигнорировал вопрос Бейна.

— Память, агент Лайтвуд, заменяет мне вид из окна. — Пояснил мужчина.

— Что ж… возможно, вас заинтересует вид нашей анкеты? — Улыбнулся Алек, пытаясь перейти к сути своего визита.

— О, нет, нет, нет, нет. — Чуть склонив голову, проговорил Магнус, изучая человека напротив. На лице заключенного играла легкая, снисходительная усмешка. — Все шло правильно. Вы сделали весьма ловкую попытку войти в доверие, поведав неудобную правду о Никсе. И вдруг столь неуклюжий переход к Вашей анкете… — Мужчина поцокал языком. — Как грубо.

Его собеседник выглядел серьезным и собранным. Лайтвуд не считал, что он допустил ошибку.

— Я лишь прошу взглянуть на неё. Можете отказаться. — Продолжил гнуть свою линию агент.

— Да, Джек Кроуфорд и правда замотался, раз вербует себе в помощь стажёров. — Несколько издевательским тоном произнес Магнус, заставляя Алека нервничать. Буквально на мгновение волнение о собственном провале отразилось на лице юноши, после чего тот взял себя в руки. А Бейн тем временем продолжил, — он сбился с ног в погоне за Буффало Биллом. Вот нехороший мальчик. А почему его прозвали Буффало Билл? Просветите меня. Газеты скрывают. — Последние фразы мужчина произнес с нажимом.

— Какой-то полицейский скверно пошутил, сказав: обдирает своих жертв, как бизонов. — Честно признался Алек, испытывая неловкость за подобные слова представителя правоохранительных органов.

— А почему он сдирает с них кожу, агент Лайтвуд? Проявите проницательность. — Медленно, растягивая слова, попросил заключенный.

— Это возбуждает его. Серийные убийцы часто оставляют что-нибудь от своих жертв, — протараторил Александр. Вероятно, парень давно размышлял на эту тему, только вот его мнением никто не интересовался.

— Я — нет, — возразил Бейн.

— Нет. Вы их съедали. — Бросил Алек, словно подтверждая, что Магнус ничем не отличался от прочих преступников.

— Я бы хотел взглянуть на это, — спокойно ответил Бейн, мазнув взглядом по анкете.

Юноша был удивлен таким поворотом событий, но и рад ему. Он поднялся и подошел к лотку для еды, оставив там бумагу с вопросами, после чего вернулся на свое место, поглядывая на Бейна. В его сердце бушевала надежда, смешанная со страхом провала. Если бы заключенный сразу отказался говорить, то было бы проще. Но терять веру в успех, когда ты почти получил желаемое — это тяжело.

Магнус извлек листки с печатным текстом и встал, прислонившись плечом к стеклу. Он открыл анкету, подмигнув Алеку, после чего облизнул свой палец и начал пролистывать бумаги, изучая вопросы. Юноша улыбался, предвкушая свой успех. Его глаза сияли надеждой и победой. Потому он не отрываясь наблюдал за Бейном, ожидая когда тот заговорит.

— Ах, агент Лайтвуд, вы надеялись вскрыть меня этим тупым инструментом? — Забавляясь, спросил Магнус. Эти слова огорчили парня. Все его надежды рухнули разом. Но несмотря на разочарование, он попытался выкрутиться из сложившейся ситуации:

— Нет. Просто ваши знания…

— Вы настолько честолюбивы? — Перебил заключенный. — Знаете на кого вы похожи с этим дорогим портфелем и дешевыми туфлями? — Спокойным тоном продолжил говорить Магнус. — На деревенщину. Отмытую, суетливую деревенщину, лишенную вкуса. — Далее мужчина заговорил с нажимом, впиваясь колючим, саркастичным взглядом в Алека. — Хорошее питание пошло вам на пользу. Но вы наверняка прямой потомок белой голытьбы. Да, агент Лайтвуд? И этот акцент выдаёт в вас уроженца Западной Виргинии. Кто ваш отец, мальчик? Уж не шахтёр ли, провонявший углём? И когда местные парни тискали вас на задних сидениях машин, вы мечтали лишь об одном — сбежать оттуда. — Магнус заговорил тише, но взгляд его на миг приобрел безумное выражение. — Сбежать куда угодно. Выбиться в люди. Попасть в ФБР.

Услышав эту отповедь, Александр выглядел потрясенным. Бейн бил точно в цель, зная что и как говорить. Как причинить ему боль. Но ближе к финалу этого монолога, Лайтвуд смог взять себя в руки. Когда юноша ответил, его лицо выражало самодовольство и вызов.

— Вы проницательны. Но хватит ли у вас духу направить свой талант на самого себя? Взгляните на себя и запишите то, что вы сможете увидеть. Или вам страшно?

По лицу такого человека, как Бейн сложно было что-то прочесть, но сейчас Алек видел толику раздражения. Мужчина подошел к лотку для еды с неприязненной ухмылкой и, опустив туда анкету, громко хлопнул дверцей. Затем он вернулся на прежнее место, вглядываясь в парня. Выражение лица Магнуса было спокойным и сосредоточенным, когда он заговорил:

— Как-то переписчик начал приставать ко мне с вопросами. Я отведал его печень с тушёными бобами и чудным Кьянти. — Он улыбнулся, наслаждаясь выражением легкого шока и ужаса на лице Алека. Затем мужчина развернулся и направился к противоположной стене, говоря — Лети назад в школу, крошка Лайтвуд. Лети, лети, лети, лети, лети.

Бейн повторял это слово, не оборачиваясь к своему гостю. Лайтвуд чуть помедлил, но удостоверившись, что их беседа окончена, не торопливо поднялся, взяв портфель, и побрел к выходу. Он был вымотан этой тяжелой беседой. Опустошен своей неудачей, тем, что заключенный просто поиграл с ним, унизил, ничего не дав взамен.

В соседней камере безумный заключенный Никс лежал на своей койке, бормоча себе под нос и чем-то хлюпая.

— Я прокусил себе запястье, чтобы сдохнуть. — Зло шептал он. Но Алек услышал эти слова и помимо воли смотрел на безумца, лежащего к нему спиной. В его взгляде читалось сожаление и отвращение. Заключенный задрал голову, таращась на парня и заорал, — Смотри, кровь! — После чего швырнул в Алека тем, что было в его руке. Это оказалось спермой, угодившей юноше в волосы и частично на лицо.

Довольный своей выходкой Никс завопил:

— Ага, попался!

Он начал безудержно гоготать и стучать по матрасу, считая себя победителем и наблюдая за тем, как юноша брезгливо оттирает лицо, шокированный произошедшим. В соседних камерах также поднялся шум. Каждый заключенный кричал что-то на свой лад. Но среди всей этой какофонии парень отчетливо разобрал зовущий его голос Бейна:

— Агент Лайтвуд, агент Лайтвуд!

Александр мгновенно подбежал к Магнусу и теперь они стояли почти вплотную, разделяемые лишь тонким стеклом.

— Я никогда не допустил бы этого. Неучтивость невыносима! — Взволнованным тоном уверил его мужчина, говоривший теперь чуть быстрее обычного.

— Тогда ответьте на вопросы. — Потребовал парень.

— Ну, так и быть. Я дам вам шанс достичь того, к чему вы так стремитесь.

— К чему же? — Переспросил Лайтвуд, ощущая приток адреналина. Сумасшедшие в соседних камерах продолжали кричать, а Магнус Бейн стоял вплотную к нему, упираясь в стекло левым плечом и правой рукой.

— К повышению, конечно. — Ответил он на вопрос. — Слушайте внимательно. Разберитесь в себе, Александр Лайтвуд. Найдите мою пациентку мисс Коста. К. О. С. Т. А. — По буквам продиктовал Магнус. — Вряд ли Никс сможет повторить свой подвиг так скоро, хоть он и безумен. — констатировал Бейн, которому не хотелось, чтобы юноша вновь испытал то же унижение. — А теперь вон отсюда! — Последнюю фразу мужчина буквально прокричал.

Алек молча подчинился. Он развернулся и быстро пошел в сторону выхода.


	3. Встреча вторая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ретейлинг "Молчания Ягнят".   
Начало идентично с фильмом, после побега из тюрьмы события начинают различаться.

Это был второй визит Александра к Магнусу Бейну. В этот раз парня никто не посылал и никаких анкет не было. Но срок его удостоверения еще не истек, потому юноша смог добиться встречи. На улице лил сильный дождь, но он буквально бежал к заключенному, потому не обращал на повышенную влажность никакого внимания. Его волосы намокли и местами с них стекала вода. Но агент был переполнен эмоциями. Магнус не солгал ему! Он действительно предоставил Лайтвуду шанс. Юноша отыскал гараж, арендованный на то имя, которое услышал от Бейна. Гараж, полный частей тела и каких-то странных вещей.

Оказавшись напротив камеры, Алек сел прямо на пол, у самого стекла. Так как он не предупредил о визите и его не ждали — стула никто не поставил. Да и сам агент был слишком взбудоражен, чтобы обращать внимание на такие вещи.

— Ники Коста! — тараторил он. — Это анаграмма, не так ли, доктор? Ники Коста. Останки. Стало быть это вы арендовали тот гараж

Ответа не последовало, но неподалеку от Лайтвуда скрипнула ячейка для еды. Бейн что-то туда положил. Это заставило Александра замолчать. Он настороженно смотрел на ящик, возвышавшийся у него над головой, не решаясь посмотреть внутрь, узнать что там. Его взгляд устремился к Магнусу, который медленно отходил вглубь темной камеры. Отсутствие света в этом отсеке, также как и включенный телевизор, что вещал без звука за спиной Лайтвуда, совершенно не интересовали парня. Адреналин разгонял кровь по его венам. Бейн помог ему! Не солгал! Дал наводку! Но, несмотря на все эти эмоции, настороженность все же боролась с желанием узнать что лежит в ячейке. Парень осторожно приподнялся с пола и заглянул в металлический ящичек. Там лежало полотенце. Александр на миг растерялся, после чего взял его и вернулся на место, накидывая на голову сухую ткань. Он вглядывался в темноту, пытаясь определить, где во мраке камеры находится Магнус.

— Благодарю. — Произнес Лайтвуд, начиная вытирать голову полотенцем. В этот момент он даже не вспомнил о правилах, запрещающих что-либо принимать от Бейна.

— Кровь больше не идёт? — Спросил заключенный.

Алек застыл в удивлении. Он поранился в гараже, когда изучал место преступления.

— Как вы…? — Изумленно спросил юноша, после чего осознал, что Магнус заметил рану, потому ответил, — Пустяки. Лишь царапина. — Парень сложил полотенце на колени, после чего спросил, — Доктор Бейн, чья голова в бутыле в том гараже?

Алек видел, что мужчина сидит на полу, напротив него, но у противоположной стены камеры. Его нога была согнута в колене, и Магнус вальяжно положил на нее руку. Лицо заключенного скрывалось в тени. Но голос его звучал тихо и доверительно.

— А почему бы не спросить о Буффало Билле?

— Вы что-то знаете о нем? — Задал вопрос Алек, подаваясь вперед на своем месте.

— Передайте мне его дело. И тогда мы посмотрим. — Спокойно произнес Бейн.

— Вы сказали об останках, чтобы я нашёл их? — Напористо и самоуверенно спросил Лайтвуд. Сегодня юноша вел себя совсем иначе. Вся его осторожность, желание играть в кошки-мышки сошла на нет. Он был самим собой, демонстрировал свой истинный характер, без лишних игр или стремления приспособиться к объекту своего изучения. Да и последнее отошло на задний план. Сейчас Бейн был для него не материалом для сбора информации, а человеком, способным помочь в его карьере. Человеком, который пошел Алеку на встречу.

— Его звали Бенджамин Распейл. Мой бывший пациент, чья романтическая привязанность дошла до абсурда. — Мягко и тихо ответил Магнус. — Я не убивал его. Лишь пристроил то не многое, что нашёл, когда он пропустил 3 сеанса.

Александр чуть склонил голову на бок и прищурил глаза.

— Если не вы, то кто убил его? — Спросил парень.

— Кто знает? Впрочем, тем лучше для него. Лечение ничего не давало. — Все в той же манере ответил Бейн.

— Его наряд, макияж… — Медленно перечислял Лайтвуд, — Распейл был трансвеститом?

— В жизни? О нет. Обычный маниакально-депрессивный психоз. — Заключенный медленно протянул следующие слова, передавая свои эмоции, — Скука. Тоска зелёная. Я бы сказал, что он стал первой попыткой едва оперившегося убийцы претерпеть превращение. Что же вы ощутили, увидев его? — Задав этот вопрос, он улыбнулся.

— Страх, а затем… — Алек на миг замолчал, после чего уверенно продолжил, — эйфорию.

— Джек Кроуфорд способствует вашей карьере. Похоже он нравится вам, а вы ему. — Сказал Магнус, не сводя глаз с Лайтвуда.

— Не думал об этом. — Ответил Александр, посмотрев в сторону и затем мотнув головой, то ли стремясь скрыть истинность этого утверждения, то ли отметая подобную мысль с недовольством.

— Вам не кажется, что Кроуфорд вожделеет вас? Да, он намного старше, но что если когда он смотрит на вас, то в своём воображении он… — Магнус сделал паузу, намеренно выделяя последнее словосочетание, — трахает вас.

Бейн пытался в очередной раз вывести Алека из равновесия. А может он озвучивал собственные желания, завуалировано преподнося их Лайтвуду. Сознание подобного человека невозможно как-то интерпретировать, да и сам он едва ли ответил бы честно. Но юноша даже не задался подобным вопросом. Он лишь улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Меня это не интересует. И такое скорее мог сказать Никс, а не вы.

Бейн посмотрел на стену, за которой раньше держали этого заключенного, после чего улыбнулся и устремил взор на Алека.

— Уже не скажет.

Лайтвуд напрягся и стал серьезным. Это заявление отрезвило его, позволив понять, что он разговаривает не просто с умным человеком, способным помочь ему в карьере. Перед ним был жестокий, хладнокровный убийца. Психопат. Чудовище. Чудовище, отомстившее Никсу за ту проделку в прошлый визит Александра. Все эти мысли в несколько мгновений пронеслись в его голове. И в этот момент в камере зажегся свет. Магнус прикрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох и произнес, обращаясь к охранникам:

— Спасибо, парни.

Вероятно, мужчина не любил находиться в темноте. Алек же обратил внимание на голые стены камеры. Его взгляд сосредоточенно скользил вокруг, пытаясь что-то понять, после чего он все же предпочел уточнить:

— Куда делись рисунки?

— Это наказание. За Никса. Как и тот телепроповедник, — все тем же спокойным и тихим тоном произнес Бейн. Алек же обернулся и посмотрел на двигающееся изображение на экране, не издававшее ни звука.

— Когда вас проводят, сделают куда громче. Доктор Чилтон находит в этом удовольствие. — Пояснил заключенный.

— Что вы имели ввиду под превращением? — Вернул разговор к исходной теме Лайтвуд. Ему необходима была информация об этом деле.

Магнус же грациозно поднялся с пола и медленно приблизился к стеклу, остановившись напротив юноши и пристально взирая на него.

— Я восемь лет в этих стенах, Александр. Я знаю, меня уже никогда не выпустят на свободу, — на этой фразе он обернулся и направился к стене своей камеры, глядя на нее так, словно видит то, о чем говорит, — я лишь хочу вид из окна. Хочу видеть дерево. Может даже воду. Хочу в федеральную тюрьму подальше от доктора Чилтона.

— Что за едва оперившийся убийца? — С нажимом спросил Алек, все еще пытаясь вернуть разговор в нужное ему русло. — Он что убивал ещё, да?

— Я предлагаю вам психологический портрет Буффало Билла на основании улик. — Бейн отвернулся от стены и посмотрел прямо в глаза Алека. — Я помогу вам схватить его.

Юноша поднялся на ноги, не разрывая зрительного контакта с Магнусом. Он казался сосредоточенным и напряженным.

— Так вы знаете его? Скажите, кто обезглавил вашего пациента? — Спросил юноша.

— Умейте ждать, чтобы получить желаемое. Я долго ждал. А сколько продержитесь вы и ваш приятель Джек? Ведь малыш Билл уже присматривает себе очередную даму сердца.


	4. Встреча третья

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ретейлинг "Молчания Ягнят".   
Начало идентично с фильмом, после побега из тюрьмы события начинают различаться.

Алек вновь пришел к Магнусу. Это была их третья встреча. На этот раз доктор Чилтон попытался помешать им, но у Лайтвуда было достаточно полномочий. Бейн спокойно сидел в углу у стены, рядом со стеклянной перегородкой, отделяющей его от мира. Парень стоял рядом и, улыбаясь, рассказывал:

— Если Ваш вклад поможет взять Буффало Билла и спасти Кэтрин Мартин, дочь сенатора, то это обеспечит Ваш перевод в небезызвестную клинику Анейда Парк в штате Нью-Йорк с видом на лес. Строгий режим, конечно, сохранится. Вам гарантирован доступ к книгам. Но, главное, неделю в году вы будете проводить вот здесь, — Александр достал карту и показал на остров. — Плам Айленд. Каждый день вы сможете гулять по пляжу и купаться в океане целый час. — Юноша казался таким довольным, словно это его самого выпускают искупаться в море после восьмилетнего заключения. Но затем он перешел на более серьезный тон, пояснив, — под контролем спецназа, конечно. Ознакомьтесь. Копия дела, досье Буффало Билла, предложение сенатора. Окончательное и бесповоротное. Смерть Кэтрин Мартин — конец.

Лайтвуд положил все в лоток для еды. Он был доволен собой, ведь это взаимовыгодная сделка. Она даст Бейну все, чего тот желает, а заодно поможет поймать маньяка, спасти жизнь девушке, а Алеку сделать определенный шаг по карьерной лестнице.

— Центр изучения болезней животных Плам Айленд. — Прочел Магнус, отшвыривая документы и произнося с сарказмом одно единственное слово, — Очаровательно. 

Александр закусил губу, понимая, что этот остров не совсем тот курорт, о котором можно мечтать. Но такого опасного человека нельзя отпускать в более населенных районах.

— Это лишь часть острова, — попытался Лайтвуд, — там есть замечательный пляж, гнездо крачек, чудный...

— Крачек? — Перебил Бейн. — Хмм… — Слегка протянул он, будто размышляя, после чего заключил, — меня больше интересует ваше пение, Александр. Вы мне, я вам. Кви про кво. Откровенность за откровенность. Но не по делу. А лично о вас. Вы мне я вам. Да или нет? — Пока он все это говорил, его глаза лихорадочно сверкали. Словно все эти вещи, которые так жаждал получить Магнус, неожиданно отошли на второй план. И теперь ему хотелось чего-то иного. Кого-то иного. В жизни Александра, после их коротких встреч, были и другие события, но запертый в четырех стенах заключенный, такой роскошью не обладал.

Мужчина отвернулся от парня и устремил взгляд на стену, спокойно сказав: 

— Да или нет, Александр? Бедняжка Кэтрин ждёт.

Он точно знал на какие струны его души надавить. Как заставить пойти на встречу собственным прихотям Бейна.

— Говорите. — Согласился Алек.

На миг мужчина растерялся. Словно жаждал получить отказ, хотя и осознавал, что этого не будет. Что Лайтвуд пойдет на поводу у своего честолюбия. Или это была глупая черта, именуемая откровенностью, желанием помочь ближнему?

— Итак, — медленно проговорил Магнус, — худшее воспоминание вашего детства.

Алек на мгновение отвел глаза, после чего твердо произнес:

— Смерть отца.

— Рассказывайте и не лгите. Я увижу.

И юноша начал свой неторопливый рассказ. Воспоминания давались ему с трудом, а местами откровенно причиняли боль, но он выдавал короткие фразы, одну за другой, приоткрывая завесу своей жизни.

— Он служил шерифом... и как-то ночью... застал врасплох грабителей, покидавших магазин. Выстрел.

— Он погиб на месте?

— Нет, не сразу. Он был силён. Продержался месяц. Мать я потерял в раннем детстве. Мой отец стал всем для меня. И когда он ушёл, не осталось ничего.

Александр не любил раскрывать свою душу перед кем-то. Особенно когда дело касалось столь тяжелых воспоминаний. Но он шел до конца. Потому что так велел долг. И частично его собственное сердце. Лайтвуд хотел поделиться этим с Магнусом. Сам не знал почему, но не отрицал этого перед самим собой. Бейн манил его, как магнит. Как обжигающее пламя глупого мотылька. Насекомое, которое хочет согреться, но может не рассчитать собственных сил и спалить крылья. Безусловно, этим все и закончится. Алек боялся, но никак не мог разорвать эту связь, оправдывая ее текущим делом. Спасением жизней. Поимкой маньяка. Карьерным ростом. Но в глубине души ответ был один. Эгоизм. Собственное желание и стремление увидеть этого загадочного мужчину, с такой легкостью им манипулирующим. И в какой момент все стало таким сложным?

— Вы очень откровенны. Был бы рад пообщаться с вами в более приватной обстановке.

Только в этот момент Магнус удосужился повернуть голову и взглянуть на Алека. Это был не первый намек на интерес этого человека к Лайтвуду. Не явные, легкие, несколько злые намеки. Едва ли Бейн умел делать это иначе. Но юноша проигнорировал реплику и мягко, но уверенно ответил:

— Вы мне, я вам, доктор. Кви про кво.

— Та девушка из Западной Виргинии, она была крупной? — Спросил Бейн.

— Да, — подтвердил парень, подаваясь вперед.

— Широкобёдрой, грудастой?

— Как и они все.

— Что ещё? — Уточнил он.

— В ее горло намерено был помещён предмет. Об этом пока не сообщалось. Мы не знаем, что он означает, — ответил Александр.

— Не бабочка ли? — Спросил Магнус, обшаривая взглядом потолок и анализируя дело.

— Да. Мотылёк, — Лайтвуд сделал небольшую паузу, после чего продолжил отчет, — такой же обнаружен в голове Бенджамина Распейла час назад. Зачем он помещает их туда?

— Мотылёк обозначает превращение. В гусеницу или куколку, а дальше в красоту. Наш Билли, он ищет того же, — проговорил доктор.

— Транссексуализм не совместим с жестокостью. Транссексуалы обычно пассивные, — поделился мнением парень.

— Умница, — мягко протянул Бейн, глядя на Алека, — Вы хоть понимаете, насколько близки к его поимке?

— Нет, объясните, — попросил парень. 

Но Магнус отвернулся и, глядя на противоположную стену, произнес своим вкрадчивым голосом:

— После смерти отца вы остались сиротой. Что дальше?

Лайтвуд опустил взгляд, сохраняя молчание. Тогда Магнус обернулся и впился взглядом в своего собеседника.

— Не ищете ответ на своих дешёвых туфлях, Александр.

— Я жил у родных моей матери в Монтане. У них там было ранчо.

— Они разводили скот?

— Овец и лошадей.

— Сколько вы пробыли там?

Взгляд Алека скользнул в сторону, демонстрируя, что он не хочет говорить на эту тему. Но парень все же произнес:

— 2 месяца.

— Почему так мало?

— Я сбежал, — твердо ответил Лайтвуд.

— Почему, Александр? Хозяин требовал от вас орального секса? А может анального?

— Нет, — спокойно возразил парень. — Он был порядочным человеком. — Алека несколько возмутило подобное предположение, но внешне юноша никак этого не проявил. Он подался вперед к стеклу и произнес с нажимом и вызовом, — Вы мне, я вам, Доктор.

— Билли не настоящий транссексуал. — Спокойно проговорил Бейн, также подаваясь вперед, к Лайтвуду. — Но он пытается им стать. У него было много вариантов превращений.

— Вы сказали, я близок к его поимке. Что вы имели ввиду?

— Для операции по смене пола есть три клиники. Джонс Хоптанс, Университет Минессоты и Медицинский центр Коламбус. Не удивлюсь если Билли подавал заявки во все эти почтенные учреждения и получил отказ.

Эта информация заставила Алека задуматься. Разгадка, казалось, лежала на поверхности. И этот человек, Магнус Бейн, буквально преподносил убийцу ему на блюдечке.

— Отказ на каком основании?

— Ищите нарушения психики, связанные с насилием в его детстве, — порекомендовал мужчина, едва заметно улыбаясь. — Наш Билли не был прирождённым преступником. Таким его сделали годы жестокого обращения. Билли не приемлет свою сущность. А потому считает себя транссексуалом. Но его патология куда серьёзнее и куда ужаснее.


	5. Встреча четвертая

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ретейлинг "Молчания Ягнят".   
Начало идентично с фильмом, после побега из тюрьмы события начинают различаться.

Оказавшись в том месте, куда перевели Магнуса, Алек осматривался с любопытством и интересом. Заключенного держали в огромной камере, что располагалась в центре красиво украшенной комнаты. В этот момент юноша поймал себя на мысли, что Бейн напоминает ему птицу, заточенную в клетке. Прекрасную и смертоносную птицу. Вокруг шныряли охранники, надзирая за заключенным и его посетителем.

Лайтвуд подошел к решетке, наблюдая как сидящий к нему спиной мужчина читает книгу. Паренек остановился у заграждения и неловко покрутил в руках, принесенный презент для Магнуса.

— Добрый вечер, Александр, — поздоровался мужчина, не оборачиваясь.

— Принес вам ваши рисунки, Доктор. — Лайтвуд положил сверток у решетки и робко, едва заметно улыбнулся. — В ожидании вида из окна, — пояснил он, нервно теребя собственные пальцы.

— Какая забота. — Медленно протянул Бейн, не отрываясь от книги. — Или это Джек Кроуфорд подослал вас? В последней попытке удержаться за дело.

Алек медленно обходил камеру по кругу, приближаясь к Магнусу. Этот выпад мужчины заставил парня нахмуриться.

— Нет, я пришёл по своей воле, — заверил он.

Только после этих слов, Бейн обернулся, исподлобья глядя на Лайтвуда.

— Люди скажут, что у нас роман, — медленно проговорил он, впиваясь взглядом в юношу. 

От этих слов Алек часто задышал, но хранил молчание в купе с серьезным выражением лица. Все же Магнус был для него кем-то особенным. Притягательным, желанным и в то же время недосягаемым и пугающим. Непредсказуемый мужчина и к тому же опасный. Лучше было бы держаться от него подальше. Но вот он снова здесь, перед ним. Хотя и не должен был приходить. Возможно, поэтому парень молчал. А вот Магнус, был не в духе. Он сверлил Лайтвуда своим тяжелым взглядом, после чего поцокал языком.

— Чумовой остров. Очень трогательная идея, Александр. Ваша? — Спросил Бейн.

— Да, — тихо и нервно ответил юноша, ощущая странное давление со стороны заключенного. Он не мог понять такого настроения мужчины.

— Да, — передразнил Доктор, растягивая букву а. — Не дурно. Жаль только бедняжку Кэтрин. Тик так, тик так, тик так. — Последние слова он произносил быстро, словно стараясь попасть в такт часового механизма.

— А вы все также каламбурите, — ответил Алек, взяв себя в руки. Юноша вспомнил, где он и с кем разговаривает. Это несколько отрезвило его и заставило вновь надеть маску агента ФБР, вступая в эти игры с Бейном. Взгляд парня стал собранным и немного колючим, забывая то чувство расположения к Магнусу, которое он испытывал. Обходя камеру дальше по кругу, Алек заговорил, — Фидель Жулезез. Сульфит железа, — он хмыкнул. — Оно же ложное золото.

Это была очередная подсказка, полученная парнем от Доктора. Очередная загадка, которую Лайтвуд смог разгадать. Имя человека, получившего отказ в клиниках по смене пола. 

— Ах, Александр, ваша проблема в полном отсутствии чувства юмора, — произнес Магнус, наблюдая за юношей.

— Вы говорили мне правду в Балтиморе. Прошу продолжайте, — попросил Алек, вышагивая туда-сюда вдоль решетки. Словно это не Бейн был в заточении, а он сам.

— Вы ведь знакомы с делом. В нем все что вам нужно для его поимки, — спокойно заверил мужчина. Его опыта и знаний было достаточно, чтобы по имеющимся материалам найти те ответы, которые не заметны другим.

— Скажите как? — Остановившись и серьезно глядя на Бейна, попросил Лайтвуд.

— Принцип первый, Александр: простота. — Ответил Магнус менторским тоном, растягивая последнее слово по слогам. — Читайте Марка Аврелия. Изучая вещь, спросите себя — в чем ее суть? Ее природа. Что же делает наш маньяк?

— Убивает женщин, — неуверенно ответил Алек.

— Нет, — чуть повысив голос возразил мужчина, после чего вернулся к своему прежнему поучительному тону, — это второстепенно. Какие мотивы им движут? Что толкает его на убийство?

За этой беседой юноша не заметил, как негативный настрой Магнуса сошел на нет. Теперь заключенный общался с ним, как и прежде. Но вот сам Александр оставался сосредоточенным. Он ощущал себя также, как во время урока в академии.

— Злоба, — предположил он в ответ на вопрос Бейна, возобновляя свои метания вдоль решетки. — Разлад с обществом, — продолжил перечислять Лайтвуд, лихорадочно размышляя. — Неудовлетворенность.

— Нет! — Вновь поднял голос Магнус, подаваясь вперед к решетке, к тому месту, где стоял Александр. — Он вожделеет, — проговорил заключенный, — вот его природа. А как рождается вожделение? Отыскиваем ли мы предметы вожделения? Постарайтесь ответить.

Мужчина впился взглядом в своего собеседника, словно прощупывая его, пытаясь определить, что творится в голове Алека. Но вместе с тем, стремясь на необходимом агенту примере, рассказать что-то иное. Что-то, чем ему, Бейну, хотелось бы поделиться с этим человеком.

— Нет, мы… — начал свою мысль юноша, при этом он выглядел совсем потерянным и продолжал метаться вокруг.

— Мы начинаем вожделеть то, что видим ежедневно, — перебил Магнус, пристально и внимательно глядя на Алека. — Вы ощущаете взгляды на своём теле, Александр? Ищет ли ваш взгляд то, чего хотите вы? — Спросил он. Это была все та же игра в кошки-мышки, в которой мужчина объяснял агенту элементарные вещи, но вместе с тем, необходимые в его расследовании и содержащие завуалированный подтекст. Вот только понимал ли Лайтвуд намеки Бейна? У заключенного создавалось впечатление, что этого не происходит.

— Наверное, да… скажите как, — попросил юноша.

— Нет. Ваш черёд отвечать мне. И островов в вашем распоряжении нет. Почему вы сбежали с ранчо?

— Доктор, у нас больше не осталось на это времени, — нервно зашагав, ответил Алек, бросая вороватые взгляды на охрану. То ли его действительно волновали сжатые сроки их встречи, то ли просто не хотелось раскрывать душу, когда в помещении так много народа.

— Просто для нас время течёт по-разному. Но это все, что вам отпущено, — спокойно проговорил Магнус.

— Не сейчас! Поймите, у нас лишь пять… — нервно и чуть повышая голос, начал возражать Лайтвуд, но Бейн его перебил.

— Нет! — Громко возразил он. — Я выслушаю сейчас. — Уже мягче произнес мужчина, при этом цепляясь колючим, внимательным взглядом за парня. В такие моменты Александру казалось, что Бейн буквально пробирается ему под кожу. — Итак после смерти отца вы остались сиротой. Вы переселились на ранчо родственников в Монтану. И?

— Однажды я просто сбежал, — устало ответил юноша, избегая взгляда заключенного.

— Не просто, Александр. Что-то случилось. Когда вы ушли?

— Рано. До рассвета.

Во время своих ответов Лайтвуд не смотрел на Магнуса, словно опасаясь, что этот человек проникнет в его мысли. Увидит куда больше, чем нужно. Но завершив ответ, голубые глаза устремлялись к Бейну.

— Вас что-то разбудило? Дурной сон? Что же?

— Необычный звук.

— Какой именно?

— Это был…крик. — В этот момент Алек впервые перестал увиливать от взгляда мужчины. Он смотрел на него и делился своим самым страшным кошмаром. Кошмаром, который преследует его до сих пор. — Пронзительный крик, как у ребёнка.

— И что же вы?

— Спустился вниз, — Лайтвуд вновь заговорил короткими, рваными предложениями, что демонстрировало то, как ему сложно это дается, — вышел… и пробрался в хлев… Мне было страшно заглянуть, но я смог. — На последней фразе в голосе Алека зазвучала уверенная непоколебимость человека, который преодолел свой собственный ужас.

— И что же вы там увидели? Что увидели? — Нетерпеливо переспросил Бейн, не делая паузы между вопросами. Словно нарушая собственное правило, касающееся умения ждать.

— Ягнят. Они кричали. — В этот момент голос Александра дрогнул.

— На ферме резали ягнят? — Жестко спросил Магнус.

— И они кричали, — подтвердил парень.

— Вы бросились прочь? — Предположил Бейн.

— Нет. Прежде я попытался освободить их и открыл загон. Но они лишь смотрели, не бежали.

При этом воспоминании Лайтвуд раскрылся, как никогда прежде. На его лице отражалась та же боль и страх, которые он испытывал будучи ребенком. А вот Магнус оставался спокойным и собранным, задавая вопросы и побуждая юношу продолжать свой рассказ.

— Но вы могли убежать. И что?

— Я… схватил одного ягнёнка и побежал

— Куда же, Александр?

— Я не знал. Я не взял ни еды, ни воды. И было так холодно! И я думал спасти хоть одного. Но он был тяжёлый. Очень. Потом меня подобрала машина местного шерифа. Хозяин ранчо был в такой ярости, что решил отправить меня в приют. И я покинул ранчо. — Во время своего рассказа, Алек делал длинные паузы между словами и предложениями, словно погрузился в эти воспоминания с головой и лишь иногда вспоминал, что нужно продолжать свой рассказ. Отвечать Магнусу, чтобы получить необходимую информацию по делу. Впрочем, нет. Лайтвуд даже не вспоминал сейчас о Буффало Билле. Парень был полностью поглощен собственными кошмарами.

— Что же стало с вашим ягнёнком? — Спросил Бейн.

— Его убили, — с тоской ответил Александр.

— Но вы все ещё просыпаетесь, вскакивая по ночам, и слышите крики ягнят?

— Да, — шепотом ответил парень.

— И вы думаете, что если спасёте Кэтрин, то они замолчат, верно? Если Кэтрин выживет, то вы перестанете вскакивать по ночам от жуткого крика ягнят? — Слова Магнуса лились рекой, перескакивая с повышенного тона на имени пропавшей девушки к тихой вкрадчивости, словно проникая все глубже и глубже в сознание своего собеседника, захватывая его.

— Не знаю, не знаю! — Шептал Лайтвуд.

— Спасибо, Александр, спасибо, — также тихо поблагодарил Бейн. Теперь он понимал своего собеседника. Видел его насквозь, включая самые темные и потаенные уголки души. 

В этот момент сознание агента будто переключилось.

— Назовите имя, Доктор! — Потребовал он, но за жесткой уверенностью в голосе, следовала растерянность во взгляде. Особенно когда он заметил стоящие в глазах Магнуса слезы.

Но тут послышался звук открывающейся двери. Кто-то к ним направлялся. В мгновение ока выражение лица Бейна изменилось. От мягкого и сопереживающего к жесткому и колючему.

— Доктор Чилтон, полагаю, Ваш старый знакомый, — сказал он, глядя на Алека. Юноша до сих пор не мог взять себя в руки. Он понимал, что сейчас их аудиенция завершится. Потому просто смотрел на Магнуса своими прекрасными голубыми глазами. Смотрел и молчал.

— Так-так… — Протянул Чилтон, приближаясь к Лайтвуду. — На выход, — велел он безапелляционным тоном.

— Ваш черёд, Доктор, — требовательно произнес Алек, игнорируя лечащего врача Магнуса.

— Вон, — повторил Чилтон.

— Назовите имя, — не унимался юноша, пытаясь узнать кто скрывается под прозвищем Буффало Бил.

— Мне велено проводить вас до самолета, прошу за мной, — вмешался охранник, выставляя перед Лайтвудом руку, чтобы увести его. Парня действительно потащили прочь, в этот момент Бейн впервые поднялся со своего стула и следуя за агентом вдоль решеток произнес:

— Храбрый Александр, сообщите мне, когда эти ягнята замолчат.

— Назовите имя, Доктор! — Попросил юноша, оборачиваясь к Магнусу.

— Александр, читайте дело, — спокойно констатировал Бейн, протягивая файлы сквозь решетку.

В этот момент парень вырвался из хватки охранников, не ожидавших сопротивления, и побежал обратно к заключенному. Он протянул руку и схватился за папку. Тогда изящный палец мужчины нежно скользнул по пальцу агента. В этом поглаживании он передал весь свой интерес, все свое отношение к этому парню. Лайтвуд поймал себя на странной мысли — может ли чудовище быть таким нежным?

— Прощайте, Александр. — С грустью в голосе, тихо попрощался Магнус, убирая руку.

В этот момент подскочили охранники и принялись оттаскивать Алека. Юноша машинально следовал за ними, не сводя своих прекрасных глаз с Бейна. Эта встреча вызвала в нем множество эмоций. Странных и сильных. Впрочем, это было обоюдно для них обоих.


	6. Побег

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ретейлинг "Молчания Ягнят".   
Начало идентично с фильмом, после побега из тюрьмы события начинают различаться.

Александр спокойно сидел в своей комнате в Академии и изучал дело Буффало Билла, которое забрал от Магнуса Бейна. Лицо юноши было задумчивым. Он понимал, что где-то здесь есть разгадка личности убийцы. Но ему никак не удавалось нащупать зацепку.  
В этот момент дверь его комнаты распахнулась и на пороге показался взъерошенный и шокированный Саймон Льюис, сосед и друг Лайтвуда.

— Он сбежал! — Воскликнул парень, закрывая за собой дверь.

— Что? — Переспросил юноша, ошарашенно.

— Магнус Бейн сбежал. Он атаковал охранников во время обеда. Затем срезал с одного из них лицо, переоделся в его одежду, а тело спрятал в шахте лифта. Его приняли за раненого и увезли на скорой, — тараторил парень. — Скорую нашли на стоянке у аэропорта. Медики мертвы. Потом он убил туриста. Забрал одежду и деньги, он может быть где угодно.

Эта новость шокировала Лайтвуда, а сердце разрывалось от противоречивых чувств. С одной стороны, этот человек был ему интересен и симпатичен, но с другой, он был чудовищем. Монстром. Безжалостно убившим минимум пятерых за недолгий срок своей свободы… Вся эта информация рвала его на части, сбивала с толку. Он не знал, что чувствует, как ему вообще относиться к произошедшему? Алек попытался выкинуть мысли о Докторе из своей головы. Лучше думать о Буффало Билле. Все равно от него ничего не зависит в вопросах, касающихся Магнуса.

— Ко мне не придёт, — спокойно заявил юноша.

— Уверен? — Переспросил Льюис, садясь на койку, рядом с другом.

— Я знаю. В его глазах это будет дурным тоном, — спокойно пояснил Лайтвуд, после чего приложил руку к лицу и устало произнес, — все она обречена.

Кэтрин до сих пор не нашли, и Алек не был настолько уверен в уровне своего интеллекта, чтобы увидеть то, что заметил Магнус.

— Ты не должен себя винить, — попытался подбодрить товарища Саймон.

— Бейн сказал, что все, что нужно для поимки Буффало Билла можно найти на этих страницах, — устало глядя на документы произнес Лайтвуд.

— Бейн много чего говорил, — отмахнулся Льюис.

— Он здесь, Саймон!

Алек показал на дело и принялся в очередной раз рассматривать отчеты. Только теперь Льюис присоединился к своему другу. Слишком уж близко к сердцу Лайтвуд воспринимал это расследование.

Спустя некоторое время изучения дела, Саймон спросил:

— Это почерк Бейна? — А затем он прочел вслух то, что было написано на карте, где отметили местоположения найденных тел, — «Александр, не выглядит ли разброс этих мест нарочито произвольным, словно потуги неумелого лгуна. Магнус Бейн.»

— В каком смысле нарочито? — Переспросил Алек, хмурясь.

— Этот разброс не случаен, — предположил Льюис. — Есть закономерность.

— Будь она здесь, компьютеры вычислили бы ее. Мы их и находили не по порядку.

— Ты о девушке, к которой был привязан груз?

— Ам, — вспоминал юноша, — Фредерика Бимель из Бельведера. В Огайо. Убита первой, найдена третьей. Почему?

— Потому что он привязал к телу груз.

— И как же Бейн обозначил основной принцип? — Переспросил Александр, догадываясь в чем суть.

— Простота, — процитировал Саймон.

— Что с этим парнем? Он вожделеет. Как рождается вожделение?

— Мы вожделеем то, что видим, — Льюис процитировал слова Магнуса.

— Каждый день, — поддакнул его товарищ.

— Господи, Алек! — До парня дошел смысл того, о чем говорил его друг.

— Он ее знал,— подытожил Лайтвуд.


	7. Выпускной

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ретейлинг "Молчания Ягнят".   
Начало идентично с фильмом, после побега из тюрьмы события начинают различаться.

Выпускной Лайтвуда стал по истине триумфальным событием. Юноша смог самостоятельно задержать Буффало Билла. Его вклад в дело этого маньяка не осталось незамеченным, потому пути к исполнению желаний, были ему открыты. Его карьера в ФБР получила отличный старт.

Все вокруг поздравляли друг друга наперебой. Алек улыбался, но внутри что-то было не так. Юноша был не в силах понять себя и определить, чего именно ему не хватает. Возможно, так ощущает себя каждый человек, достигший своей мечты. И теперь он был, словно бездомный щенок, не имеющий представления в каком направлении двигаться. Но Алек был уверен, что это необъяснимое чувство пройдет. Исчезнет. Нужно просто подождать. Совсем немного.

В этот момент парня окликнули и сообщили, что его просят к телефону. Он подошел к аппарату, висящему на стене в тихом коридоре и поднял трубку.

— Лайтвуд, — представился он, ожидая что ему ответят.

— Ну что, Александр, ягнята замолчали? — Раздался знакомый голос на том конце провода.

Сердце Алека подпрыгнуло к горлу. Это был Магнус. Несомненно Магнус. Единственный человек, который мог звонить парню в день его выпускного и спрашивать перестали ли его мучить кошмары, после спасения девушки из лап серийного убийцы. Родных у Лайтвуда не было, а все друзья сами получали дипломы в этом зале, потому никто более не мог ему позвонить и просто спросить о личных переживаниях.

— Доктор Бейн! — Выпалил юноша.

— Не отслеживайте звонок, — сразу же пояснил Магнус, — скоро я повешу трубку.

— Где вы, Доктор Бейн? — Спросил Лайтвуд, прекрасно понимая, что ответа на этот вопрос не получит.

— Я не собираюсь преследовать вас, Александр. С вами мир интереснее. Прошу и вас отнестись ко мне столь же учтиво.

Учтивость играла большую роль для этого человека. Это доказывал как минимум его поступок в отношении Никса. Но зачем он позвонил Алеку? Дать понять, что если парень станет его преследовать, то Магнус убьет его? Или успокоить и сообщить, что не станет нарушать его покой?

— Вы знаете, обещать не могу, — ответил Лайтвуд. Юноша и сам не знал, что имеет ввиду: то, что он будет подчиняться приказам, как сотрудник ФБР, или собственный интерес к этому делу. К самому Магнусу.

— Рад был бы поболтать подольше, но ко мне на ужин пожаловал старый друг. — Усмехнулся мужчина. Эти слова царапнули Алека, но ответить он не успел. — Пока, — попрощался мужчина и повесил трубку.

— Доктор Бейн? Доктор Бейн? Доктор Бейн? — слушая гудки повторял Александр. Он не переставал звать Магнуса, понимая, что это их последний разговор. Короткий, неинформативный разговор. Больше Бейн его не побеспокоит. Но если им все же придется встретиться, то все может закончится скверно. Для одного из них или для обоих. Алек испытывал чувство опустошенности и потерянности. Словно утратил опору. Того единственного человека, который позвонил в день его выпускного. Человека, давшего толчок его карьере. Человека, интересовавшегося им. 

***

Магнус в это самое время смотрел на доктора Чилтона. Того самого лечащего врача, которого так ненавидел. Мужчина когда-то гордился своим статусом человека, вызывавшего столь сильную неприязнь со стороны Бейна. Теперь этот трус не разделял той же эйфории. И разделавшись с ним, Магнус поставит точку в своем прошлом. Отсечет все, что держит его, сможет сделать шаг в будущее. И впереди его ждал вкусный ужин, знаменующий это событие.


	8. Четыре года спустя

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ретейлинг "Молчания Ягнят".  
Начало идентично с фильмом, после побега из тюрьмы события начинают различаться.

Агент Лайтвуд лежал в больнице. В его палате, сплошь уставленной цветами, витал приторно-сладкий аромат. Алек ненавидел этот запах. Он ассоциировался у него с похоронами, навевал воспоминания о холодном, безжизненном теле отца. Но избавиться от них было невозможно. Коллеги и знакомые присылали ему все новые и новые букеты. А еще идиотские шарики. Празднование его возвращения с того света. Сомнительное удовольствие. В глубине души Алек понимал, что предпочел бы умереть.

Он попал в плен к маньяку, которого долгое время выслеживал. Два дня, которые стали для него персональным визитом в ад. Все тело напоминало о тех событиях. Преступник дробил ему кости, резал кожу, пуская кровь. Алека буквально собирали по частям. По чертовым кускам. А стоило ему закрыть глаза, как в голове всплывали кошмарные образы. Ощущать себя беспомощным, во власти психопата — это страшно. И стоило ему уснуть, как он вновь видел ту пугающую маску, в которой маньяк измывался над ним: пустые провалы глазниц и ярко-алая безумная улыбка на бледном фоне. В мире грез, этот ублюдок снова и снова ломал ему кости с противным хрустом. А позади него стоят ягнята… Чертовы ягнята, в своем пугающем молчании. А потом Алек просыпался с жутким криком, весь в поту. И он начинал щипать себя до синяков. Боль, настоящая, живая боль, означала, что он действительно в больнице. Что его спасли. Он в порядке. Этого больше не повторится.

Но самым ужасным было то, что Алек ни черта не помнил о том, как ему удалось спастись. Просто анонимный звонок, сообщивший о том, что жертва преступления в лице агента Лайтвуда находится по такому-то адресу. Когда ФБР с полицией прибыли на место, то самого маньяка не обнаружили, только некоторые улики и Алека, которому оказали первую необходимую помощь. Тот, кто пытал его исчез. И это пугало больше всего. Когда дверь открывалась, Лайтвуд часто вздрагивал, несмотря на охрану у двери.

А еще его не оставляли мысли о том, кто мог спасти ему жизнь. Только один единственный человек приходил на ум. Алек старался не думать об этом варианте, потому что он был слишком неправдоподобным и желанным. Они не контактировали четыре года. Едва ли Магнус Бейн высунется из подполья ради спасения задницы агента ФБР, с которым они всего несколько раз встречались в прошлом. Да и встречи эти были ограничены правилами посещения особо опасных заключенных.

Но тем не менее, Алек возвращался к этой теории снова и снова. Словно что-то не давало ему покоя. Возможно, край сознания зацепил какую-то деталь, объясняющую все, но не очевидную…

Как бы там ни было, через несколько месяцев его выписали, отправив на реабилитацию. Теперь Алек сильно хромал на левую ногу и ходил с костылями. Тот психопат начал ломать его тело с одной ноги, желая продлить удовольствие. Косточка за косточкой. Вот только до второй он не успел дойти. Маньяк просто не знал, что ему не дадут закончить с этим смазливым мальчиком из ФБР.

Похититель наслаждался криками и болью. Упивался этим. И ждал, когда Алек очнется. Но из-за сильной боли, тот проваливался в небытие. Это и стало его спасением. Измотанный за весь период расследования, ночами без сна и скудными трапезами, Алек просто отключался. Это же уберегло вторую ногу от примерки Железного Башмака. Именно такое прозвище и было у того маньяка из-за любви к древним приспособлениям инквизиторов и футфетишу.

После выписки поселили Алека в частном реабилитационном пансионате, в котором все вокруг были сломаны точно также, как и он сам. Это раздражало и погружало в еще большее уныние. Он ненавидел себя за то, что превратился в развалину, что стал слишком слабым. Ненавидел себя за желание сдохнуть и прекратить эту пытку. Ненавидел свою немощность. Какой из него агент ФБР, если Лайтвуд даже ходить на длительные дистанции не может? А что есть в его жизни, кроме чертовой службы? Ничего. Никого.

В один из таких серых дней, когда он лежал в палате, глядя в потолок и жалея себя, раздался звонок на стационарный телефон. Ему никто не звонил, кроме болтливого друга Саймона. Пару раз связывался шеф, но потом тот вместе с коллегами, забыли про существование Алека. Особенно после перевода в эту глушь, где природа, якобы, должна идти на пользу пациентам.

Он посмотрел на аппарат вздохнул и ответил:

— Лайтвуд.

— Здравствуйте, Александр, — раздался приятный и мягкий голос. — Как вы себя чувствуете?

Парень ощутил, как засосало под ложечкой. Сердце пропустило удар, после чего пустилось вскачь. Этот голос он узнал бы из сотен других. Только обладатель этого самого голоса, мог одной простой фразой вызвать в нем такую бурю эмоций. Облегчение, радость, боль, желание плакать и… оказаться в объятиях.

— Док-доктор Бейн, — с запинкой произнес он.

— Надеюсь, этот разговор не будет таким же, как и последний? Вы же помните, что у нас не так много времени на беседу, — сменив интонацию на слегка насмешливую, но вместе с тем требовательно-властную, произнес собеседник. Он хотел разговорить Алека. Хотел услышать от него хоть что-то.

— Я… я не в порядке, — ответил на заданный ему вопрос парень, ощущая, как в груди образуется неприятный ком, который давит и не пропускает кислород в легкие.

Магнус молчал, то ли ожидая услышать что-то еще, то ли пытаясь справиться с тем, что вызвали в нем слова агента Лайтвуда. Голос Алека был разбитым и испуганным, слегка дрожал и с лихвой передавал его состояние.

— Вам не о чем беспокоиться, Александр, — вновь заговорил Магнус, возвращаясь к своему мягкому, обволакивающему тону. — Железный Башмак больше вас не потревожит, — пообещал он с толикой самодовольства в голосе.

— Также, как было с Никсом? — напомнил Лайтвуд, имея ввиду того безумца, который жил в соседней с Бейном камере при их первой встрече.

Магнус заговорил не сразу. Теперь его голос был холодным и жестким.

— Никсу повезло куда больше, Александр.

Эта фраза и это неоднозначное заявление вызвали новый взрыв противоречивых эмоций. С одной стороны, Лайтвуду стало противно и страшно. Некий человек умер, скорее всего жестокой смертью, по его, Алека, вине. Пусть и косвенно, но он был к этому причастен. А вот иное чувство в глубине его души, испытывало отвратительное ликование. Что-то внутри наслаждалось тем, что ублюдок получил по заслугам.

— Что ж, нам пора прощаться, Александр, — произнес Магнус, так и не услышав голоса Лайтвуда.

— Нет! — пылко воскликнул парень, даже не думая, о чем просит. По его щекам покатились слезы. — Нет, Магнус… Доктор Бейн… Прошу! Я… мне… хочу увидеть тебя.

Он говорил торопливо, быстро, сбивчиво, боясь, что собеседник положит трубку, так и не услышав этих слов, совершенно не отдавая себе отчета в том, на что он идет.

— Не ожидал такой просьбы, — чуть насмешливо, словно поддевая его, отозвался мужчина.

— Пожалуйста? — с надеждой и неуверенностью попросил Алек, ощущая, как его руки дрожат от напряжения. Глаза перестали что-либо видеть от застилавших их слез. Сердце бешено стучало, но оно стучало впервые с момента его освобождения. Впервые за долгие месяцы чего-то хотело. И пусть этот человек был психопатом. Непредсказуемым убийцей, способным манипулировать кем-угодно. Пусть так, но Алек нуждался в нем. И если раньше его сила воли и трезвость мысли могли подавлять эти порывы, то теперь ничего этого не осталось. На руинах прежнего агента Лайтвуда, был лишь сломанный, никому не нужный парень, вышедший в тираж.

— Александр, вы могли найти специалиста, который поможет вам и окажет психологическую поддержку. Ваш случай тяжелый, но не безнадежный. Но вы выбрали меня, — голос Магнуса звучал так, словно он рассказывает забавнейшую байку, от которой все вокруг взорвутся от хохота. — Правильный ли это выбор? Подумайте.

Собеседник давал ему шанс отступить. Немного поразмыслить. Но Алек, словно зашоренное животное, мчал только вперед, напролом, к своей цели.

— Нет. Я хочу тебя. Только тебя, Магнус. Пожалуйста… Это чувство… мой интерес и… оно ведь все взаимно, да? Если это так, то прошу тебя…

— Вы негодный мальчишка, Александр, — все также забавляясь, проговорил Магнус. — Научились манипулировать людьми и без зазрения совести используете свои знания на практике.

— Вы поступаете точно также, — вновь перешел на серьезный тон Алек, продолжая давить. — И это не мешает вам поступать только так, как того хотите вы сами. Если бы… если бы этот разговор и моя просьба были вам не интересны, вы давно повесили бы трубку. Потому что время, необходимое для отслеживания вашего местоположения уже прошло. Но вы все еще здесь! Вы говорите со мной. Вы… даете надежду.

— Что ж… вы преуспели в психоанализе, Александр, — вернулся к своему нейтральному тону Магнус. — И, пожалуй, вы правы, мне пора завершать этот звонок. Поправляйтесь. Всего доброго.

В телефоне послышались противные гудки отбоя. А Лайтвуд сидел, цепко схватившись за трубку и смотрел прямо перед собой, слушая тишину. Теперь уже его всего потряхивало. Он упустил свой шанс. Магнус больше не выйдет с ним на связь. Алек идиот. На кой-черт вообще сказал все это? Впрочем, о последнем Лайтвуд не сожалел. Лучше так, чем потом мучиться от того, что он не озвучил своих желаний. Своих искренних, настоящих желаний. Черт, и когда для него все стало таким?

Алек обхватил дрожащими руками голову и рухнул на кровать, сворачиваясь калачиком в той мере, в которой позволяла искалеченная нога. Теперь он ощущал себя по-настоящему одиноким. Та ниточка, которая связывала его с Доктором Бейном оборвалась. Больше он не увидит этого человека в своей жизни.


	9. Встреча пятая

С момента разговора с Магнусом прошло несколько недель. Алек до сих пор, как последний дурак, бросался к телефону, когда ему кто-нибудь звонил. И каждый раз это был не тот голос, который он мечтал услышать. Но надежда все еще теплилась. Может быть этот человек передумает? Однако время шло... Алек все сильнее погружался в бездну отчаяния и опустошения. Амбициозный агент ФБР с отличными навыками – вот кем он был. Никому не нужный и забытый калека на реабилитации – то, кем он стал. Даже ходить самостоятельно ему было сложно. Только короткие дистанции. Только на костылях. Если он и продолжит свою карьеру, то оперативником ему не быть, потому что хромота останется с ним до конца его дней. А теперь… возможно, и Бейну он больше не нужен. Изуродованный, покалеченный, никчемный человек без какой-либо цели, без чего бы то ни было за плечами. Да к тому же с шаткой психикой после недавних событий. Максимум очередной пациент Магнуса. Что он там говорил про маниакально-депрессивный психоз? Скука. Тоска смертная. Вот кем Алек является для него. 

И каждый день, на чертовой терапии, Лайтвуд пытался держаться добрячком, изображал из себя крутого парня, который старается. Потому что если у него выявят еще и проблемы с психикой, то даже в качестве канцелярской крысы в поведенческий отдел не допустят. И это лишь усугубляло его состояние. Алек не был тем человеком, который любит примерять маски. Он всегда был самим собой. Но теперь прикидывался кем-то, играл на публику, чтобы, оставшись в одиночестве, вновь жалеть себя, просыпаться от кошмаров и сдерживать крик. 

В один из дней ему сообщили, что он записан на прием к психологу. Это была обычная процедура, необходимая для определения его эмоционального фона и срока выписки. Но подобная мысль не сильно успокаивала. Алек не хотел, чтобы кто-либо копался в его голове. Он знал, что и как нужно говорить. Понимал это. Но была возможность потерять бдительность хоть на мгновение, и тогда его уличат во лжи. Тогда поймут, что он не в порядке. Тогда всему конец. 

Когда Алек пришел на приём, то старался казаться спокойным и бодрым, но стоило ему войти в кабинет, как улыбка сама собой сползла с лица, оставляя лишь выражение шока. Он смотрел во все глаза, не веря в происходящее. Захотелось ущипнуть себя, чтобы проверить сон это или явь, но парень не стал так поступать. Ему хотелось верить, что это происходит на самом деле. 

\- Ма… Доктор Бейн, что вы здесь делаете? – спросил Алек, когда дар речи к нему вернулся. 

Магнус слегка склонил голову на бок, после чего медленно и спокойно произнес:

\- Мне тоже хотелось бы знать. И ответить на этот вопрос можете лишь вы, Александр. Зачем вы позвали меня? 

Последний вопрос прозвучал с нажимом, взгляд Магнуса стал требовательным. Это пригвоздило Алека к месту. 

\- Я… я… н-не уверен… - произнес он, краснея. 

\- Вы лжете, Александр. Ответ вам известен. И я хочу его услышать. 

Парень блуждал взглядом по обстановке кабинета, не зная, как себя вести и что делать, после чего пришел к определенному выводу и посмотрел на своего собеседника. 

\- Кви про кво, Магнус. Ты мне, я тебе, - твердо, без запинки заявил Алек. – Как раньше. Согласен?

Бейн улыбнулся, помимо собственной воли улыбнулся. Он не хотел бы, чтобы парень видел эту эмоцию, но не смог сдержаться. 

\- Как интересно, - протянул он медленно, тягуче. – Что ж, я слушаю вас, Александр.

Парень нервно облизнул губы, теряя свою уверенность. Ему было страшно услышать ответ Доктора Бейна. Страшно неправильно истолковать ситуацию. 

\- Поч-почему ты приехал? – озвучил он. – Т-тебя могли бы схватить. Арест-товать. Но ты здесь. Почему, Магнус? 

Тот со свойственной ему бесстрастностью смотрел на Лайтвуда, после чего ответил:

\- Потому что вы позвали меня, Александр. 

\- Ес-сли бы я поз-звал… ты бы в любом случ-чае приехал? Не боялся, что я тебя с-сдам?

В ответ на это Магнус самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

\- О моих звонках до сих пор никому не известно. Ни тогда, ни сейчас. Полагаю, это показатель. А теперь ваша очередь, Александр. Зачем я здесь? 

Парень еще раз провел языком по губам, нервно осматриваясь. Его рука, сжимавшая костыль, начала дрожать и стоять вот так было не просто. Но и проявлять слабость он не хотел. Потому мужественно держался, пытаясь подобрать ответ. 

\- Я… мне… это было нужно, - сообщил он, прикусывая губу так, словно сожалел о сказанном. 

\- Зачем это вам, Александр? – вновь начал давить Магнус, делая несколько шагов навстречу к парню, но не приближаясь слишком близко. Все же он был психопатом, который ранее общался с Лайтвудом через решетку. Потому парню может быть не комфортно от излишней близости подобного человека. – Отвечайте, Александр. Не молчите. Вы мне, я вам, помните? – надавил он, когда тишина затянулась. 

\- Я не уверен, - совсем тихо и робко пробормотал Лайтвуд. 

\- А вы попытайтесь сформулировать свои мысли и облечь их в слова. Это не так сложно, как кажется на первый взгляд. 

Услышанное придало ему сил. Алек посмотрел прямо в глаза Магнуса и твердо признал:

\- Меня влечет к вам, Доктор. – Далее его речь вновь стала тихой и сбивчивой, - я не совсем понимаю… в каком плане и как… и… вы были мне нужны. Очень сильно… Я… не знаю, что еще добавить. 

Речь Алека была не ровной. Его тон резко переходил от твердой решимости к невнятным сомнениям и даже небольшому заиканию. Обращение к собеседнику скакало от официально-уважительного к более простому и близкому.

Магнус же прищурился и произнес своим ироничным тоном:

\- Это прозвучало почти как признание, Александр. Только вот признание в чем? Вы полагаете, это некая разновидность сердечных чувств? Или, может, я вызываю у вас зависимость? Сродни хорошему алкоголю, который противен с виду и горчит на вкус, от которого нужно держаться подальше. Но вы, Александр, прикладываетесь к бутылке каждый раз, когда вам плохо. Потому что знаете, что в этом алкоголе найдете спасение и легкость. Он снимет с вас все бремя, подтолкнет в нужном направлении. И наплевать, что с утра будет болеть голова, что вы будете отвратительно себя чувствовать. Зато алкоголь исполнит свое предназначение. 

Он замолчал, изучая своего пациента. Пытаясь прочесть все его эмоции, проникнуть в голову и услышать роящиеся там мысли. Магнус сделал еще один шаг по направлению к парню. 

\- Скажите, Александр, часто у вас возникало желание увидеться со мной?

Лайтвуд молчал.

\- Отвечайте на вопрос, - чуть повысил голос Магнус. – Как часто. Как часто у вас возникало желание увидеться со мной?

\- Это впервые, - сдавленно выдохнул Алек. – Я д-думал о вас. Вс-споминал. Но вс-стретиться мне н-не хотелось. Только пос-сле вс-сего. Если бы у м-меня были ваши конт-такты, я бы и с-сам позвонил. Я бы попросил… 

Магнус смотрел на него прищурившись. 

\- И вот я здесь, Александр. Что дальше? 

\- Моя очередь задавать вопрос, Доктор, - осадил Лайтвуд. – Вы приехали, догадываясь, что вам ничего не угрожает. Прекрасно понимая, что к чему. Зависимость или что-то вроде этого. Но зачем это все вам? Простое любопытство? Или нечто более значимое? 

Магнус тяжело вздохнул и призвал свой излюбленный менторский тон:

\- Вы слишком все усложняете, Александр. Я же учил вас смотреть в корень. Определять мотивы. 

\- Но мы не виделись чет-тыре года. У вас не б-было возможности видеть м-меня, чтобы вож-жделеть…. – на последнем слове Алек покраснел, смутившись. 

\- Ммм, - протянул Магнус. – Вы говорите об источниках зарождения вожделения. Возьмем узника, запертого в клетке. Восемь лет изоляции. Восемь лет никаких интересных контактов. А потом появляется молодой и привлекательный агент ФБР. Этот юноша кажется узнику занятным. Но когда он уходит, узник способен думать лишь об одном единственном визитере. Именно так зарождается вожделение. Но что происходит с ним дальше? После того, как обстоятельства изменились? Сохранится ли оно? Вот верный вопрос. 

\- Оно сохранилось? – глядя во все глаза спросил Алек. Его сердце нервной птицей билось в груди, готовое вот-вот разбиться о ребра. Главное, чтобы не вдребезги. Все эти волнения, вместе с едва оправившимся телом дали о себе знать. Алек не выдержал столь длительной нагрузки. Рука дала слабину, из-за чего упор сместился и центр тяжести ушел в сторону. Парень понял, что падает. Он пытался сохранить равновесие, удержаться, но все было тщетно.

Зато Магнус отреагировал. Сократив разделявшее их расстояние, он подставил руки, пытаясь удержать Алека. Надо отдать должное, Бейн был силен и ловок. Он одним рывком поднял парня, подтягивая его к себе и поддерживая. А вот Лайтвуд закрыл глаза, пытаясь сдержать слезы. На него давила собственная беспомощность. Господи, кому вообще нужен такой сломанный человек? Никому. И даже если в Магнусе сохранилась хотя бы частичка каких-то эмоций по отношению к нему, после того, как он увидел это… Этого нового Алека, он оставит его. Забудет и уйдет. 

\- Отпусти меня, - попросил он, упираясь ладонями в грудь Магнуса, пытаясь оттолкнуть бессильными руками. 

Но Бейн подхватил его на руки и отнес к кушетке, стоявшей в комнате. Когда Алек оказался на ней, он закрыл лицо, в очередной раз пытаясь свернуться калачиком. 

\- Что вы делаете, Александр? – требовательно спросил Магнус. 

\- Оставьте меня. Уйдите, - дрожащим голосом просил он в ответ. 

\- Начнем с того, что это мой кабинет. И покинуть его придется вам, - холодным и невозмутимым тоном проговорил Доктор Бейн. – Александр, я не собака, которой можно отдавать команды. К ноге, Магнус. Пошел прочь. Если я сейчас уйду, то больше мы с вами не увидимся. 

От этих слов Алек лишь сильнее задрожал. Даже невооруженным глазом было видно, как его потряхивает. 

\- Вы погрязли в жалости к собственной персоне и самоуничижении. Вы ненавидите себя, не так ли, Александр?

Парень кивнул, не в силах говорить.

\- Потому вы и позвали меня. Я ваша расплата за то, каким никчемным человеком вы стали, - голос Магнуса был холодным и несколько злым, но к концу речи он сменился на мягкий, и лишь последнее предложение он произнес на повышенных тонах. – Вы считаете, что я покараю вас и воздам по заслугам. Ведь я преступник, убийца. А вы всего лишь жалкий калека, который не сможет даже защититься. Верно, Александр? 

Парень нашел в себе силы посмотреть на Бейна. В его глазах читалось непонимание и ужас. 

\- Нет! – возразил он. 

\- Все именно так, - возвращаясь к своей надменной и отстраненной манере, констатировал Доктор. – Вы хотите покончить с собой. Хотите, чтобы ягнята замолчали. А что насчет Железного Башмака? Он теперь тоже вам снится? Вам нужно остановить эти мучения, но вам не под силу такая задача. Потому вы и позвали меня. 

Алек порывисто сел, почувствовав, как в глазах потемнело от слишком резкого подъема. 

\- Нет! Это не так! Частично вы правы, но я позвал вас не потому!... Я… воспринимаю вас, как человека, который меня оберегает. Я был уверен, что именно вы спасли меня от Железного Башмака. И поэтому я просил вас приехать. Мне спокойнее рядом. Я чувствую себя защищенным. Нужным. Но не теперь, - он вновь прикрыл глаза. – Вас заинтересовал амбициозный агент ФБР. Привлекательный, молодой юноша. А не… - он запнулся, не в силах назвать себя теми же словами, которые применил Бейн. От которых сердце словно полоснули раскаленным ножом. 

\- Александр, вы имеете склонность додумывать за других и моделировать их восприятие так, как вам кажется должно быть. 

\- Опыт работы в поведенческом отделе сказывается, - горько усмехнулся он. 

\- Грести всех под одну гребенку, идея не из лучших. Особенно когда объект не вписывается в стандартные рамки. Скажите, Александр, я вписываюсь в стандартные рамки? 

Лайтвуд с какой-то щемящей душу, идиотской надеждой, посмотрел на Магнуса. 

\- Нет, не вписываетесь. Вы непредсказуемы. Вас сложно просчитать. 

\- Сложно? Тогда зачем вы пытаетесь это сделать? 

Алек прикусил губу, не зная, что на это ответить. 

\- Спросите меня еще раз.

\- Что? – не понял просьбы Лайтвуд.

\- Что я здесь делаю, спросите еще раз, если хотите знать правду. 

В этот момент на Алека напал ступор. Услышать ответ означало бы отрезать все возможные пути для отступления. Не зависимо от того разделит ли Магнус его привязанность или нет, дороги назад не будет. И Алек не знал какой ответ он хотел бы услышать на самом деле. Но молчать вечность было невозможно. 

\- Почему ты приехал, Магнус? – произнес он, ощущая, как во рту пересохло. 

Взгляд Бейна был долгим и цепким, а затем он произнес:

\- Потому что мои чувства к вам не прошли за эти четыре года.


	10. Сближение

Услышать признание было приятно и в то же время страшно. Потому что быть объектом увлечения такого человека, как Магнус Бейн – опасно. Но Алек не думал об этом. Он ощущал лишь гулкие удары сердца, отдававшиеся по всему телу. 

\- Поцелуй меня, - попросил Алек. Его голос звучал робко и испуганно. Потому что он опасался, что не привлекает Магнуса, или что того не интересуют такого рода вещи. Да и каким он будет? Поцелуй с непредсказуемым психопатом… 

Но не смотря на все сомнения, Алек увидел, как Магнус наклоняется к нему. Ощутил прикосновение к своим губам. На удивление оно было нежным, но уверенным. А еще недолгим. Магнус отстранился и смотрел в его глаза, словно спрашивая о чем-то. Вот только Алек ни черта не соображал сейчас. Потому просто потянулся за ним следом, жадно приникая к желанному рту, настойчиво его целуя, не намереваясь отпускать или прерываться. И страшась. Страшась того, что это все просто сон. Возможно по этой причине, он ослабевшими руками вцепился в полы врачебного халата, который был на Магнусе, и потянул мужчину к себе. 

\- Александр… - удивленно выдохнул Бейн, не ожидавший такой настойчивости. 

\- Пожалуйста, - только и смог пробормотать Лайтвуд, сильнее притягивая Магнуса. Впрочем, с его хилой хваткой эта тяга была едва ощутимой. – Прошу тебя! Пожалуйста… - повторял Алек, сам не зная, о чем именно просит. 

Магнус тяжело выдохнул, подаваясь вперед и укладывая парня на кушетку, нависая над ним. Глядя в эти чистые, голубые глаза. 

\- Потом ты пожалеешь об этом, Александр. Обо всем пожалеешь. 

Тот лишь отрицательно помотал головой, уверенный в своем решении и вновь потянул Магнуса на себя. Мужчина склонился к Алеку и коснулся его губ. Теперь уже требовательно. Властно. Держа контроль над ситуацией и собственными эмоциями. Он вел Лайтвуда, лидируя в этом танце губ и языков. Он слышал, как Алек хрипло и тяжело дышит, чувствовал, как тот льнет к нему. Между ними витало страстное желание. Желание, пронесенное сквозь года. Но Магнус не хотел торопить события, потому он отстранился и принялся осторожно расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Алека. Тот завороженно наблюдал за ним, в предвкушении. Ему нравилось, что Магнус ведет себя хоть и властно, но не забывает о нежности и самообладании. Нравилось ощущать его прикосновении и поцелуи. Нравилось принадлежать Магнусу Бейну. А еще хотелось увидеть и его тоже. Потому Алек аккуратно потянулся к белоснежной майке Доктора и выправил ее из-под ремня, прикоснувшись к обнаженной коже живота мужчины. Это действие заставило Магнуса замереть. Он наблюдал за тем, как Алек исследует его тело. Как он тянется к полам халата, стягивая его, а затем избавляя Бейна и от майки тоже. 

Воспользовавшись тем, что парень приподнялся, Магнус потянул его к себе, соприкасаясь обнаженной кожей. Это было сравнимо с экстазом. С безмолвным слиянием двух тел, вжимавшихся друг в друга. Алек доверчиво повел кончиками пальцев по обнаженной спине своего партнёра, вдыхая его аромат. Магнус же поцеловал парня в шею, после чего отстранился и помог ему снять расстегнутую рубашку, а затем коснулся ширинки, глядя прямо в глаза Алека, словно спрашивая разрешения. И тот не возражал. Совершенно не возражал. Лишь целовал Магнуса. Сладко и жарко. Как целует человек, который получил доступ к своему самому тайному греху. К той страсти, которую он активно подавлял на протяжении четырех лет. И теперь все это прорывалось наружу. Все. 

\- Магнус, - выдохнул он хрипло. – Магнус… 

Алеку было достаточно просто произносить это имя. Звать его и чувствовать тепло его тела. Мягкие руки, ласкавшие парня в ответ. Горячее дыхание согревавшее кожу. И вот Бейн принялся стаскивать с него штаны. Алек откинулся на кушетку и приподнял бедра, наблюдая, как на нем не остается ни клочка одежды. Он не стеснялся своей наготы или своего тела, потому что все его внимание было сосредоточенно на Магнусе. Только на нем. Потому, когда Бейн уставился в одну точку, Алек не сразу понял в чем дело. Проследив за направлением взгляда, его обдало жаром стыда. Не смущения или легкого дискомфорта, а такого стыда, от которого хочется провалиться сквозь землю. 

\- Не смотри, - сдавленно произнес Лайтвуд, пытаясь отодвинуть искалеченную ногу из зоны обзора. 

Магнус улыбнулся. Как-то нежно… Он ни разу так не улыбался за все время их знакомства. После чего произнес:

\- Не стоит волноваться. Все в порядке, - он коснулся щеки Лайтвуда и добавил, - ты прекрасен, Александр! Прекрасен! 

Бейн наклонился и поцеловал его, заставляя обо всем забыть. Пробуждая страсть и ослепляющее желание. 

\- Я… я хочу… - начал было Алек, но не смотря на сжигавшее его пламя, он все же не смог закончить мысль. Но Магнус итак его понял. Он поднялся и подошел к столу, извлекая из него аптечку, из которой вынул то, что можно использовать в качестве смазки. 

Алек зябко ежился, пока ждал его возвращения. Без властных прикосновений Магнуса ему было тревожно и одиноко. Этот человек здесь, но он может в любой момент исчезнуть. Потому что он был тем, кого разыскивают. От этой мысли становилось до боли страшно. Страшно не из-за природы и поступков Магнуса. А потому, что они могли расстаться. 

Возвращаясь к нему, Бейн запер дверь кабинета, чтобы им не помешали, если они затянут с «сеансом». Алек в очередной раз попытался прикрыть уродливые шрамы на ноге. За что Магнус наградил его тяжелым взглядом. Доктор сел на кушетку, бросив рядом смазку, и коснулся левой ноги Алека. Парень инстинктивно дернулся и на его лице застыла гримаса ужаса. Но Бейн не обратил на это никакого внимания. Он согнул ее в колене, на котором запечатлел короткий поцелуй, и принялся медленно, дразняще, поглаживать кожу, изучая все неровности и складки, все швы и шероховатости. Алек зажмурил глаза и откинул голову. Ему было не по себе. Будто кто-то дотронулся не до его шрамов, а до самого сердца. Той его части, которая изранена и кровоточит. Да и сами касания отдавались странной, излишне чувствительной щекоткой. Ногу хотелось отдернуть. Но Магнус бы этого не позволил. Потому Алек терпел эти не приятные ему ласки. Терпел не потому, что боялся возразить. А потому что ему не хотелось конфликтовать. 

Вместо этого парень сел и потянулся к Магнусу, целуя его в губы. Демонстрируя всю силу своей страсти. Напоминая о том, что он говорил ранее. Алек хотел ощутить его. Всего. Целиком. Это отражалось в его торопливых поцелуях, в дерганных движениях, в том, как он прикасался к Бейну. Тогда Магнус обхватил его за поясницу и медленно опустил на кушетку, ложась сверху. Парень откинул голову и застонал, разводя ноги шире.   
Ему нравилось ощущать тяжесть тела сверху. Нравилось, что Магнус ведет себя сдержанно и неторопливо. Нравились его ласки и поцелуи. Нравилось ощущать пальцы внутри себя. И хотелось большего. Хотелось увидеть, как Бейн потеряет голову. Как он будет выглядеть во время пика наслаждения. Хотелось запомнить его сбивчивое дыхание и легкие стоны. Хотелось перестать существовать и раствориться в Магнусе. 

Когда же тот вошел в него, Алек вскрикнул от удовольствия. От этого запретного, не доступного удовольствия. От близости с серийным убийцей. С психопатом. А ведь он агент ФБР! Но вместо чувства стыда и неправильности, это лишь распаляло сильнее. Наверное, так чувствовала себя Ева, сорвавшая запретный плод. Адреналин разгонял кровь, затуманивал рассудок. Алеку хотелось еще. Сильнее, жестче. Но вместе с тем нежно и чувственно. И, боже, Магнус давал ему все это с лихвой! Он чутко реагировал на каждый его вздох, на каждый стон, на каждую эмоцию. Стоило парню вскрикнуть от удовольствия, как Магнус начинал повторять те же действия, которые вызвали такую реакцию. Едва Алек скривился от боли, когда ему свело ногу, как Бейн прервался и, узнав в чем дело, помассировал искалеченную конечность, подложив под нее подушку. 

В прошлом, когда Лайтвуд занимался сексом или мастурбацией, он неизбежно представлял именно Магнуса. Только Магнуса. И вот теперь, он получил его. Получил все то, о чем мечтал, в купе с невероятным наслаждением.

\- Магнус, - шептал он бессвязно, достигнув разрядки. – Магнус, спасибо, Магнус! Только не оставляй меня. Не оставляй никогда. Магнус… прошу… Не оставляй! Пообещай мне!

В ответ Бейн лишь поцеловал его в висок, крепко прижимая к себе и ответил:

\- Мы вернемся к этому разговору позже, Александр. А пока отдыхай. 

И парень подчинился. Он уснул, положив голову на плечо Магнуса, чтобы спокойно и крепко выспаться. Потому что этой ночью ни Железный Башмак, ни ягнята его не тревожили.


	11. Последствия

Магнус остался в клинике, работая психологом. Это позволяло им с Алеком быть вместе. С его появлением дела Лайтвуда пошли в гору. Он перестал разрушать себя, перестал волноваться о том, что не сможет вернуться в ФБР. Его занимал лишь Магнус. Они проводили время за разговорами. Доктор Бейн был начитанным и интересным человеком, повидавшим мир. Он мог часами рассказывать о чем-либо, а Алеку нравилось его слушать или поддерживать тему, если та была ему знакома. Иногда они занимались сексом. Каждый раз по инициативе Алека, но сам парень этого не замечал.

Терапия также приносила свои плоды. За время реабилитации, он вполне оправился, потому и не заметил, как пришло время выписки. Что означало завершение их отношений с Магнусом в том виде, в котором они существовали сейчас. Но что будет дальше, парень не знал, потому что они ни разу не поднимали эту тему. И словно венцом всего этого кошмара, стало появление Джека Кроуфорда, главы поведенческого отдела ФБР. Того самого Кроуфорда, который вел допросы Магнуса Бейна и который направил Алека к тому с анкетой четыре года назад.

— Здравствуйте, агент Лайтвуд, — поприветствовал он.

Тот кивнул, пожимая протянутую руку.

— Как ваше самочувствие? Врачи говорят, идете на поправку.

— Семимильными шагами, — сыронизировал Алек.

— Приятно слышать, — кивнул Кроуфорд, — я пришел поговорить о дальнейшем развитии вашей карьеры.

Алек внутренне похолодел. Он боялся этого момента. Раньше потому что подозревал, что его выкинут из бюро. Теперь, потому что не хотел терять Магнуса. Но если тот поставит точку в их отношениях, и с работы его попросят, то в жизни Лайтвуда в принципе ничего не останется.

— И что именно вы хотели бы обсудить? — спросил он, нервно облизнув губы.

— Да вот, подумывал предложить вам место моего заместителя.

— Заместителя? — удивился Алек, широко распахнув глаза.

Ради этой должности многие готовы были рвать жилы. Даже сам Алек каких-то несколько месяцев назад, костьми бы лег ради такой возможности.

— Верно, — кивнул Кроуфорд. — У вас отличный послужной список. Вы раскрывали крупные дела, а теперь, ввиду того, что оперативная работа вам не доступна, это будет неплохой вариант. Как считаете?

— Это просто отличный вариант! Я… я не ожидал такого! Думал, меня пустят в расход.

— Вы ценный сотрудник, агент Лайтвуд. ФБР такими не разбрасывается. Значит, вы согласны?

Алек открыл было рот, чтобы сказать "Да!", когда вспомнил о Магнусе. Это заставило его замолчать.

— В чем дело? — осведомился Кроуфорд, слегка хмурясь.

— Есть некоторые личные причины… Я… мы пока не говорили о будущем кое-с-кем. Потому мне нужно понимать планы… — Алек замолчал, пытаясь подобрать верное слово. Кем ему приходится Магнус? Возлюбленный? Партнер? Друг с привилегиями? Они не обсуждали этого.

— Ох, так вот в чем дело! Что ж, поздравляю, агент Лайтвуд, поздравляю! Тогда сообщите мне, когда поговорите со своей избранницей.

— Конечно! Спасибо! — сердечно поблагодарил Алек.

Сидевший рядом с ним на мягком диване Кроуфорд, похлопал его по плечу, после чего слегка его сжал и произнес:

— Не задерживайтесь с решением, агент Лайтвуд. Мне нужно понимать кого назначать на эту должность.

— О, разумеется! — Алек кивнул.

В этот момент к ним подошел его физиотерапевт по имени Люк.

— Ох, мне пора на процедуры, — извинился парень.

— Все в порядке, агент Лайтвуд. Здоровье превыше бесед с шефом. До свидания.

Алек попрощался с Кроуфордом и отправился на занятия. Но он никак не мог сосредоточиться, мысленно перебирая варианты беседы с Магнусом. Когда сеанс был завершен, он опрометью бросился в кабинет Бейна. Вот только увиденная сцена спутала все его планы и заставила позабыть обо всем. Магнус стоял около своего стола, стирая кровь с рук вафельным полотенцем болотно-зеленого цвета. Вся его одежда была заляпана, а на полу лежал труп. Лайтвуд запер за собой дверь и ошалелыми глазами смотрел на все это.

— Магнус… Магнус, кто это?

Бейн стоял, слегка склонив голову и с любопытством изучая реакцию парня.

— Это, мой дорогой Александр, твой бывший… босс. Или, может, что-то большее.

Еще будучи заключенным, в их первые встречи, Магнус часто упоминал Кроуфорда, которого, мягко говоря, недолюбливал.

— Зачем? Зачем, зачем ты это сделал? — спросил парень, нервным жестом запуская руку в волосы.

— У нас со стариной Джеком были свои счеты, — холодно улыбнувшись сообщил мужчина.

Алек сделал пару неуверенных шагов вглубь комнаты, чтобы получше рассмотреть тело. Кроуфорду перерезали глотку, после чего вырезали язык. Парень отвернулся, морщась и прикрывая тыльной стороной ладони нос и рот. И все это под внимательным, сильным взглядом Магнуса. На столе Лайтвуд заметил контейнер для еды, плотно закрытый крышкой. Он точно знал, что лежит внутри, потому брезгливо отвернулся, не желая видеть подтверждение своей теории.

Реальность ворвалась в его жизнь резко и без предупреждения, повалив на землю и отпустив несколько увесистых пинков. Вот оно — подтверждение того, что его парень ненормальный. Он психопат. Убийца. Он ест людей. Алеку захотелось завыть, забиться в истерике от собственной беспомощности. Он не знал, что делать и как поступить. Его рвало на части. С одной стороны, перед ним был мужчина, которого он любил. Алек действительно его любил. С другой, перед ним стоял серийный убийца, который не остановится. На ум пришел рассказ самого Магнуса. В их первую встречу он бахвалился тем, что съел печень переписчика, пристававшего к нему с вопросами. Он убил его просто за то, что тот выполнял свою работу.

Но несмотря на все это, Алек испытывал к нему чувства. Он любил его. И Лайтвуд не хотел, чтобы Магнус совершал подобные поступки. Он хотел остановить убийства! Однако сделать это можно было лишь сдав Бейна властям.

— Вот он, величайший выбор твоей жизни, — тягуче, чуть насмешливо, проговорил Магнус. — Кто возьмет верх: федеральный агент Лайтвуд или влюбленный, зависимый парень Александр. А я буду наблюдать эту внутреннюю борьбу и с нетерпением ждать ее результаты.

Алек болезненно посмотрел на Магнуса.

— Зачем ты так со мной?

— Я такой, какой есть. Это моя природа, Александр. Меня не изменить, не переделать. Ты знал, с кем имеешь дело. Просто закрывал на это глаза. Ты ни разу не поинтересовался, где же Доктор Бренвелл, чье имя красуется на моей двери и которым все меня называют. Ты же не думал, что я его выдумал? Ты не желал знать, что стало с Железным Башмаком. Александр Лайтвуд предпочитал прятать голову в песок. Но вот она, суровая действительность. Момент, когда тебе приходится трезво смотреть на вещи. Момент, когда тебе придется принять решение.

Алек попятился, затравленно глядя в ледяные, колючие глаза.

— Я выезжаю после ужина, — Магнус плотно застегнул халат, скрывая кровь на одежде, и демонстративно взял со стола контейнер. — Ты можешь присоединиться ко мне, чтобы уехать вместе. Или остаться и вернуться в ФБР. Полагаю, там недавно освободилось место главы поведенческого отдела. Завидная карьера.

Бейн осторожно положил ключи от кабинета на стол.

— Когда будешь уходить, запри здесь все. У тебя есть около двух часов на раздумья.

Мужчина подошел к двери, отпер ее и коснулся ручки, после чего, не оборачиваясь к Алеку, добавил:

— Ах, да. Если агенты ФБР нагрянут сюда до моего отъезда… Пожалуй, я сочту это предательством, Александр. Если захочешь остаться и работать в бюро, не имея врага в лице психопата в бегах, то лучше дождись, когда тело обнаружит уборщица, если решишь остаться. Надеюсь, до встречи.

Он вышел, оставив парня в одиночестве. В руинах его собственной жизни, перед выбором, который определит его дальнейшую судьбу.


End file.
